


The dance floor where I do my best is your mattress.

by mw4vt9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: Lena falls in love with Alex.  Alex has no idea.  When it comes to a head, Lena realizes why Alex hasn't stayed the night.





	The dance floor where I do my best is your mattress.

Lena had recognized it the moment she’d seen Alex for the second time, standing in Kara’s apartment so long ago, a familiar spark of attraction taking over the fondness she already felt for Alex for saving her life. Lena had felt it grow more and more as she got to know Alex. The contradiction of the badass agent, the brilliant scientist, the heartbroken lesbian, the careless drinker, and the fearless protector made Alex both intriguing and just out of Lena’s reach. She’d watched Alex fall in love with Maggie, watched them get engaged without thinking too much about it, and watched it all fall apart. She’d seen the light go out of Alex’s eyes almost immediately. One of the Danvers’ sisters was her best friend. Lena couldn’t ask for much more than that. Then, she’d seen it all fall apart, seen Alex go from lovestruck to completely broken, always looking like tears were about to fall from her eyes if she so much as took one second to let them do it. Lena had seen the way Alex had cared for Sam and Ruby, the way that smile began to crack slightly when Alex’s attention was directed at Lena’s best friend. Lena had prepared for it honestly, had prepared herself to watch Alex fall in love with her best friend as she stood hopelessly by and said nothing about it. Then, she’d taken her second choice, gone with James because he was available where Alex wasn’t. James was a good man. James wanted to be with her, James wanted to love her. Lena was grateful for him, but it’d been a disaster from the start, someone to warm her bed when the person she wanted to do it was no where in sight. He’d known too. He said as much the last night he’d been in her apartment, the sad look on his face spoke volumes for what she knew he was about to say.

“There is someone else isn’t there,” he’d whispered. The hurt in his voice made Lena hurt, but it didn’t make his words any less true. Lena cared for him too much to lie to his face.

“Yes,” Lena had answered, admitting it for the first time aloud even though she’d long since admitted it to herself.

“It’s Alex,” James had said. It wasn’t a question, just an observation, a statement.

Lena hadn’t answered, just watched him as he walked out. She’d been prepared to lose James. She prepared for Kara and Alex and Winn to be angry with her over the relationship ended. That didn’t happen. What she hadn’t prepared for was Alex Danvers being the one to pick her up off the floor. She hadn’t been prepared to end up at that bar drinking shots of whiskey with the Agent she’d come to have such fond feelings for on the Saturday night when she couldn’t take the loneliness anymore. Lena had known Alex was intense, had been able to see the desire and passion and danger in those dark eyes on so many occasions before. What Lena hadn’t been able to bank on was how it felt when those dark eyes, when that unwavering attention was completely focused on her. The way Alex had sat on the bar stool next to her and ordered them both a shot. The way Alex had no casually sat next to her, not saying a word at all. The way Alex’s fingers had started at her knee and trailed up her leg. The casual way Alex inclined her head to the door when she heard Lena take in a sharp breath at the touch. The sensation of Alex’s hands on her hips and Alex’s lips on her neck were enough to take anyone’s breath, but Lena felt like she was drowning as Alex held her against the wall of her apartment, biting and sucking on her skin like it was the last time she’d ever do it. Alex was the perfect balance of rough and gentle, pushing when she needed it, and soft when Lena needed that. Alex could read her like a book already, like she’d done this with her a million times. Leaving Lena’s body craving more.

Lena hadn’t been ready for how attentive Alex was, wasn’t ready for the way that Alex had asked for permission, wasn’t ready for how long Alex’s hot mouth had explored every aspect of her breasts before Lena had to beg her to move on. She certainly wasn’t ready for the sexy smirk that Alex sent her from her place between Lena’s legs. She wasn’t ready for the deep red marks Alex sucked into her skin or how Alex had somehow known exactly where to touch her. She hadn’t known how much she’d crave Alex’s touch, how Alex had been able to make her come over and over again into the early morning hours, and how she’d felt when Alex had wrapped her up in her arms after. Lena had felt boneless with her head on Alex’s shoulder as that muscled arm wrapped tightly around her back. It’d felt so right and so peaceful to drift to sleep with Alex’s soft breaths and heartbeat being the only things in her ear.

She could still feel the burn where Alex’s fingers had scratched her back, feel the pleasant ache between her thighs, and feel the relaxation that came with being thoroughly fucked as she’d closed her eyes to fall asleep that night.

What Lena hadn’t been ready for at all was the way Alex had disappeared before she’d woken up the next morning without leaving a note, without a single word at all. She’d really not been prepared for how sad it made her when she felt the cold sheets next to her.

__

It’d taken days for the marks that Alex had left on her body to fade, days of caking on makeup to make sure no one could see them above the lines of her dress. It’d taken more nights than that for her not to think about it every single night before she went to sleep. Alex’s hot mouth, Alex’s warm fingers, Alex’s strong body, and Alex’s entire demeanor had been burned into her memory, burned into the dip of her mattress. Regardless of how the memory surrounded her, life had been about ready to move on until on a lonely Friday night well after midnight, her doorbell rang.

__

Lena walks carefully to the door still holding her wine glass. She stands on her tippy toes to peek through the peep hole to see Alex standing there, hands hanging loosely by her side, and wearing that leather jacket that didn’t look that good on anyone else but her.

“I didn’t expect you to come back after you left out of here so fast last weekend,” Lena says to her, leveling a glare at Alex. She wants to laugh at how cute the sheepish look on Alex’s face is.

Alex doesn’t say anything at all just reaches to take Lena’s wine glass and sit it on the kitchen island.

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” Alex says before she pushes forward, one hand reaching towards Lena’s hip, the other coming behind her neck to pull her close. Lena gives in instantly, letting Alex kiss her with lips that taste like whiskey. It feels like something the redhead has wanted to do for a lifetime.

Alex’s tongue is rough as it pushes into her mouth as Alex begins to step forward to back Lena towards the couch. Alex leans over as she pushes Lena down to sit, only breaking the kiss to take off her jacket and let it fall to the floor. Alex drops to her knees as Lena runs her fingers through Alex’s hair. Alex kisses her quickly before her mouth moves to Lena’s neck, sucking hard enough to make her where the others had faded. Lena’s head falls back, breathing heavy with the way Alex works her up. Alex’s fingers work under her top, one running up her side while the other scratches at her back. Lena’s entire body is absolutely molten at the sensation. Alex feels like she’s everywhere as she reaches her hand back from under Lena’s shirt to tug on her hair while the other runs over her breast. Lena shivers at the contact as Alex’s fingers delicately run over her nipple until it hardens. Alex pinches it lightly as she nibbles on Lena’s earlobe. It feels better than the first time Alex had done it.

Alex moves away just long enough to take Lena’s shirt off. She reaches up, both hands squeezing Lena’s breast, Alex’s eyes locked on her chest.

“You are so fucking hot,” Alex whispers before she leans forward, sucking Lena’s nipple into her mouth. Lena rakes her nails through Alex’s hair as she bites and sucks on her nipple, spending so much time on it that Lena can feel her wetness coating her pajama pants. Her senses are on hyperdrive, almost making her push Alex away as she can barely stand the teasing anymore.

“Fuck Alex,” Lena groans as Alex sucks a hickey into the soft flesh of her breast, directly above her heart.

Alex trails kisses down her stomach as she uses her hand to push Lena back. Lena leans against the couch, ass automatically scooting closer to the edge of the couch to give Alex more room to work.

Alex’s fingers hook into her pajama pants to pull them down, leaving Lena bare while Alex is fully clothed. Alex parts her thighs before she moves to Lena’s knee, kissing lightly at the inside of it. Alex trails kisses higher and higher, Lena’s breath catching in her chest the closer Alex gets to her center. She can remember how it’d felt to have Alex’s tongue on her, but it was nothing like what was currently happening. Alex finally runs her tongue through Lena’s slick folds, wasting no time in circling her clit. Alex repeats the action over and over again, tongue lightly trailing through her lips to her entrance before moving back up to circle around her clit. Lena’s hips move in rhythm with Alex’s tongue until the redhead finally stops to suck her clit into her mouth. Alex’s fingers rake up and down Lena’s thighs leaving angry red marks in the soft skin as she works Lena closer and closer to the edge. Lena comes, legs shaking, clamping around Alex’s face, and fingers digging into the couch, but Alex doesn’t let up. Alex’s circles around her clit get faster and faster until Lena’s falling over the edge again, entire body shaking under Alex’s touch. Her throat feels raw from the moans already. She can tell by the look in Alex’s eyes that she isn’t anywhere near done with her. 

It takes Lena a few minutes to calm down her breathing. She looks up at Alex whose mouth and chin are shining with Lena’s arousal. Alex wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and grins at Lena. It’s the sexist thing Lena has ever seen Alex do.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lena asks.

“No,” Alex responds before she’s leaning in to kiss Lena again. Alex lifts her from the couch effortlessly and carries her to the bedroom, depositing her easily on it the second they get there.

Lena gets to watch Alex throw off her t-shirt and bra, revealing a tone midsection that somehow looks more defined tonight than it had the week before. Alex’s boots follow before she leaves her jeans and underwear in a heap on the floor. Alex standing naked in the soft glow of the moonlight coming in through Lena’s window is one of the best things she has ever seen.

Lena watches Alex move towards the bed, her skin already crawling with anticipation of everything that will happen the second Alex’s weight lands on top of her. Alex kisses her again, letting her body weight rest down on Lena’s. Lena wraps her legs around Alex, hooking them around her low back to force Alex closer as they kiss. Alex’s fingers are already moving from where they rest on Lena’s cheek down her neck, trailing so delicately that it causes goosebumps to erupt around the path of Alex’s fingertips. She continues lower between the valley of Lena’s breast and down her stomach, Lena drops her legs from wrapped around Alex’s back to give her more room. It takes no time for Alex to slide her finger tips through Lena’s folds, spreading Lena’s wetness around Alex’s fingertips before she trails to her entrance. Alex slips two fingers inside, Lena’s breath hitching as she does. Alex’s forehead rests against Lena’s as Alex moves slowly in and out of her, building a rhythm that has Lena already pushing down to meet each of Alex’s thrusts. Alex’s fingers curl sending sensations from her core down her toes, curling involuntarily as Alex hits that spot over and over again. It takes longer for Lena to feel that familiar sensation building because of the two orgasms she’s already had. She doesn’t know what it is. The sensation of Alex’s fingers brushing against her walls, Alex’s body weight resting on her, and the intensity of Alex’s gaze as she tries to keep her eyes open are enough to send Lena teetering on the precipice of her orgasm. Alex curls her fingers one last time, and Lena’s eyes clamp shut as she comes. Her chest heaves as Alex peppers her face with kisses over and over again until Lena feels like she can open her eyes.

Alex drops to her side and pulls Lena close to her, letting Lena throw a leg over her as Alex wraps her arms around her.

“Let me take care of you,” Lena whispers.

“I’m good,” Alex responds before kissing her one final time. It takes Lena no time to fall asleep in the safety and comfort of Alex’s arms.

Alex isn’t there when she wakes up the next morning.

__

Alex is late for game night exactly a week after the last time she’d spent the night at Lena’s. Lena isn’t able to even speak when she walks in. Kara said earlier in the night she’d been at a DEO meeting, but the outfit she’s wearing is not even close to what Lena expects. She’s seen men in navy blue slacks, a white button up shirt, a grey fitted vest, and a navy blue tie, but she’s certainly never see anyone wear it quite like Alex Danvers does.

It’s easy to spend the evening exchanging glances with Alex. It’s easy for Alex to run her fingers over Lena’s shoulders when she walks by as Lena tries as hard as she can to stop the shudder that she feels at the touch. More than anything it’s easy for Alex to offer her a ride home after one too many glasses of wine. Kara and Winn are oblivious, but she sees the knowing look James sends her. His smile is soft, and Lena wonders what she did to deserve such amazing people in her life.

“You are so sexy,” Lena says as she watches Alex drive.

Alex doesn’t say anything, just sends her a sexy smirk that Lena has come to love over the last few weeks. Lena’s breath hitches when Alex reaches over to set her hand on Lena’s knee. Her fingers dance over Lena’s bare knee, exposed by the way her skirt hiked up when she sits down. Alex’s fingers travel higher until Lena’s squirming as they brush against her underwear. Her hips slide forward so that Alex presses more firmly against her. It’s enough to make her groan from the contact.

It takes forever and is simultaneously too quick before they’re pulling into Lena’s apartment, Alex running around to open her car door and give her a hand to help her out. The elevator ride is silent, Lena keeping a respectful distance between them just in case someone else joins them. Lena holds the door open for Alex before she shuts it, facing towards it to turn the lock. Alex is on her instantly, pushing forward until Lena’s front presses up against the cool metal door. Alex’s hips grind into her, and Lena fells it instantly.

Alex’s hands wrap around to her front, Lena putting her palms flat on the door for support as Alex pulls her shirt open. She hears a button hit the ground and can’t even think about scolding Alex for it. Alex pulls back only slightly to pull Lena’s shirt off before quickly unhooking her bra. Alex presses her front into Lena’s back hard, hands working on squeezing and pinching Lena’s breast as her mouth works on the back of Lena’s neck. At least her hair will cover the marks that she knows Alex is leaving there.

Alex moves her hands to Lena’s shirt to lift it over her ass, exposing the black lace underwear that Lena wears. 

“Did you wear these for me?” Alex asks as she grips Lena’s ass firmly.

“I’m always wearing underwear like this,” Lena answers. She knows it’s the right one from the way Alex’s breath hitches.

“Fuck,” is the only response she gets.

Alex takes a hold of them and pulls, ripping the fabric and exposing Lena’s wet center to Alex. Alex pushes her forward more as Lena hears Alex’s zipper being pulled down. It’s only seconds before she feels the tip of the strap on at her entrance, Alex pushing forward slowly until Lena can feel the cool fabric of Alex’s pants against her bare ass.

“Fuck Alex,” Lena groans as the strap on presses into every place inside of her that makes her toes curl. Alex moves back slowly before she is pushing back in. The slow strokes are tortuous and wonderful at the same time, already building Lena towards what she knows is going to be a shaking orgasm. Lena reaches one hand back to grab the fabric covering Alex’s ass to pull her into her more. She keeps her there while Lena moves up and down on the dildo, fucking herself while Alex just stands there and watches.

Lena lets go and grabs the door handle as Alex begins to move again, faster, picking up speed until the sounds in the room are nothing but wet heat, the front of Alex’s thigh hitting Lena’s bare ass, and Lena’s moans. Alex reaches around to rub firm strokes over Lena’s clit until she’s coming hard, Alex holding her up as her legs threaten to give out from under her.

Lena turns in Alex’s arms. Alex uses her body to press her firmly into the door, their foreheads resting together as they catch their breath. The strap on rests against Lena’s leg, getting her own wetness all over her skirt that had fallen back down. Alex kisses her forehead, a gesture a little more loving than what they’re used to.

Alex keeps their foreheads pressed together as her fingers begin to unbuckle Lena’s belt and unzip her skirt. Alex breaks away to pull it down and help Lena step out of it and her ruined underwear, leaving her completely bare for Alex. Lena reaches down to interlace her fingers with Alex, pulling her towards her bedroom. This feels completely different than the last time Alex had carried her to her bedroom. This is more charged, more intense than what they’ve done before.

“Lay down,” Alex whispers when they enter the bedroom. She stands completely still as Lena climbs on the bed, lying down on her back and resting her head against her pillows to look up at Alex.

Alex takes her time to unbutton her vest and take it off before she loosens the tie and pulls it off. Her shirt and bra follow, her pants taking longer to take off to maneuver them around the strap on that she is still wearing. Alex steps towards the bed, eyes locked with Lena’s, and the tie still in her hand. Alex leans over her and grabs both of Lena’s hands to pull them over her head. She uses the tie to secure Lena’s hands together and to the headboard before she kisses her again. Alex’s tongue is hot in Lena’s mouth as Alex nips and sucks on her bottom lip. Alex moves to nip at Lena’s neck before running her tongue over the column of Lena’s throat. Alex continues down to Lena’s chest, giving it more attention that any lover has in the past. Alex moves back up to kiss Lena before she presses forward to slide the strap on into her.

Lena pulls at the tie, wanting nothing more than to dig her fingernails down Alex’s back as the redhead begins to move in and out of her. Alex starts with the slow pace again, and it’s absolutely maddening. Lena wraps her legs around Alex, pulling her closer by pressing her ankles into her back.

“Fuck me Alex,” Lena whispers into Alex’s ear. Alex moves faster, the bed moving and hitting against the wall with each rough thrust. Lena feels her orgasm building the second that Alex’s thumb begins to run tight circles around her clit. It’s the same as every other orgasm she’s had with Alex in the way it starts, the way it builds, and the way it crashes over her. The intensity is the only thing that’s any different, each one being more intense than the last one.

“You’re so beautiful,” is the last thing Lena hears before she is tumbling over the edge.

Alex is resting on top of her when she opens her eyes, hazy from the intensity of her orgasm. Alex reaches up to untie her hands. Lena stretches her wrist before she moves her hands to Alex’s shoulders. She strokes lightly up and down Alex’s back as they both let their breathing even out. Lena lets her fingernails continue to run down to Alex’s ass where she scratches lightly as a small grin spreads across Lena’s face. Alex lets Lena flip them until she’s on top. 

The look on Alex’s face is absolutely priceless as Lena slides up onto her knees to position the strap on and sink back down on it.

“Oh fuck,” Alex groans, and Lena knows without question that Alex can feel the base of the strap on rubbing against her as Lena’s hips rise and fall. Lena sits completely on the strap on and begins to grind her hips forward and backward, appreciating Alex’s moans as the base rubs forward and backwards on her clit. The angle isn’t going to get Lena off, but she knows it’ll work for Alex. Alex’s gaze is intense as she watches where Lena’s pussy rests at the base of the strap on, the strap on appearing and disappearing slightly as Lena’s hips move forward and back. Alex comes with a soft groan, her head hitting back into the pillow and eyes squeezing tight the only indicating. Alex’s legs shake as Lena begins to move up and down the strap on from the pressure on her clit that’s probably oversensitive for her recent orgasm. Alex doesn’t ask her to stop, and Lena doesn’t think she could. Alex sits up after a second, changing the angle, and making Lena’s head fall back in a loud moan. Alex’s mouth is not on her throat as Lena continues to meet each of her thrusts. Lena comes hard enough to immediately feel the fatigue of the orgasm the second her legs stop shaking. She feels completely out of her 

The strap on is discarded somewhere, and Lena just appreciates how good it feels to have Alex’s arms wrapped around her. She moves to straddle Alex’s stomach, felling her wetness coat Alex’s abs. Regardless of the fatigue, she isn’t ready to fall asleep quite yet.

“Tell me what you want,” Lena says, hands already moving up to palm at Alex’s breast. She knows by now how sensitive Alex is and just rolls her fingers lightly over Alex’s nipples. Alex’s eyes close as Lena leans down to kiss her cheek. She moves to kiss the side of Alex’s neck before moving to her ear. “I asked you a question Alex,” Lena says before she takes Alex’s earlobe in her mouth.

“Your fingers,” Alex breaths out. Lena smiles into another kiss at Alex’s cheek before she rolls to Alex’s side to trail her fingers between Alex’s breast and down between her legs. Alex’s legs open easily for Lena as she spreads her lips with her fingers. Lena slides slowly into Alex, knowing that Alex needs to be warmed up more than she does. She waits until Alex is good and wet before she slides a second finger inside of her. Alex’s eyes shut tight as Lena strokes slowly and deeply into her, exactly how she knows Alex likes it. Alex comes quietly like she has the other times they’ve been together, legs tightening on Lena’s hand, Lena’s name falling breathlessly from her mouth.

Lena falls asleep breathless, head resting on Alex’s chest as the redhead runs soothing circles on her back. Lena hates the way their bodies fit so perfectly together, hates the way that she’s never slept better than she does when Alex has her arms wrapped around her.

Alex isn’t there when she wakes up the next morning, but on her coffee table there is a still hot mug of coffee with Alex’s tie sitting next to it. It’s enough.

__

It continues until Lena’s absolutely smitten with Alex, craving the next time they’ll be together in the days between it happening. She isn’t sure when it happens exactly. Maybe it’s when Alex helps her move a dresser into her bedroom before she sits her on top of it and goes down on her. Maybe it’s the night that Alex makes dinner for them both in Lena’s apartment and then sends her into orgasm after orgasm on the kitchen counter itself, knocking over pots and pans and soy sauce in the process. Maybe it’s the way Alex slowly and carefully washes her hair after she fucks her against the glass of the shower. Maybe it’s the way Alex rubs her shoulders while lying in the bathtub after they’ve slowly worked each other to the edge in the hot water. Maybe it’s the subtle way Alex shows she cares. She brings coffee and lunch sometimes. Sometimes she leaves a note. One time she takes her coat off to let Lena wear it as they walk in the chilly December air from her car to Lena’s building. It’s the way she grips Lena’s hand for just a few seconds when they’re walking from the bar to Alex’s car. It’s the way Alex blushes when Kara teases her relentlessly over the hickey on her neck that she’d forgotten to cover. But it never progresses. Alex is never there when she wakes up in the morning. It isn’t enough anymore.

__

Lena’s about ready to break it off before her heart completely shatters. She wants all of Alex. She wants her mornings and her evenings and her nights all the time instead of the sporadic nights that Alex graces Lena’s bed with her presence. She wants to feel one hundred percent of that attention on her. She wants to love Alex, and she wants Alex to love her back. She wants to fall in love with Alex. She wants Alex to spend the night after watching a movie instead of only coming over for sex. She wants to have dinner at her favorite restaurants with Alex, not just get it to go so that the containers can be discarded on the table for sex. She wants Alex to kiss her softly, tell her she loves her, and build a life together. More than anything she wants to be the reason that Alex has a proud smile on her face. She’s seen the smile when Alex introduces her sister to people because she’s so proud, so happy to be affiliated with Kara. Lena wants her to smile like that when she introduces Lena to people as her girlfriend. She can almost picture it, and it’s enough for the tears to sting at her eyes just thinking about it.

It all comes to a head one night when Alex has Lena pressed into the door of her car, mouths molded together perfectly from the millions of kisses they’ve shared at this point.

Lena pushes back until Alex is stumbling backwards, confusion written all over her face.

“I’m not really in the mood tonight,” Lena says. It’s probably the biggest lie she’s ever told. It’s adorable the way Alex runs her fingers through her hair, clearly not sure how to react to that.

“Ok,” Alex says slowly, looking anywhere but at Lena. Alex looks about one second away from bolting back into Kara’s apartment building.

“I still want you to come home with me,” Lena says, laying it all out for Alex to either leave on the table or pick up.

“For what?” Alex says, and it makes Lena’s heart sink completely in her chest.

“Goodnight Alex,” Lena responds, turning on her heels to get in the car. She doesn’t let the tear fall until the car’s halfway down the block.

__

It takes two days before her doorbell rings. Two days of Lena constantly checking her phone. Two days of Kara saying that something was going on with Alex, but she had no idea what it was. Two days of her bedsheets feeling completely cold without Alex there. She knows from the two quick rings that it’s Alex. She lets her in as she watches the usually confident agent ring her hands together over and over again, clearly uncomfortable with what she is about to say.

“I can’t get you out of my head,” Alex finally says. It isn’t even close to what Lena expects. She dares to hope that Alex is about to tell her something that she’d previously thought would never happen. “When we first started having sex, it was baffling to me that someone like you would want me. I knew it was for the sex. That didn’t upset me. But after the other night, Lena, I don’t know what to think.”

“I want you to stay,” Lena whispers, hot tears already in her eyes at Alex’s confession.

“I’m here,” Alex responds.

“No, I want you to stay the night Alex. I want to wake up next to you. I want to have breakfast with you. I want to kiss you goodbye in the morning,” Lena answers honestly, laying it all out on the line for the second time. She has no idea what it is about Alex that causes her to do that, but she wants Alex to know. She’s already prepared herself for this being the last night Alex will ever spend standing in her living room.

“You do?” Alex asks, brushing a hand through her hair as she looks down at the ground, confusion still clearly evident on her face.

“Of course, I do,” Lena responds. Alex takes a few steps to sit down on the couch looking up at Lena with wide eyes. It’s pure panic, fight or flight, and Lena has no idea which one Alex is actually going to do.

“Why?” Alex whispers. Lena finally gets it. Alex doesn’t feel worth of Lena’s love. Alex is surprised that Lena would love her. It’s baffling while making perfect sense at the same time.

“Alex,” Lena responds, moving to sit next to Alex. She takes the chance and laces their fingers together.

“You are everything. You’re so cute Alex and so hot at the same time. Your hands are so strong and firm but so caring and careful. You are a fearless protector, a total badass, and the softest person I know. I want everything with you Alex.”

“You really do?” Alex repeats, still sounding completely surprised.

“Why is that so hard for you to believe?”

“Maggie left. Sam left. Everyone leaves,” Alex whispers.

Lena moves her other hand to Alex’s chin to make her look at her. “I want you Alex. Today and every single day. I want to hold your hand in public. I want to be your girlfriend. I want to be the one that gets to be loved by Alex Danvers.”

__

When Lena wakes up the next morning, strong arms are still wrapped around her.

“You’re still here,” Lena whispers when she feels Alex stir.

“As long as you want me to be,” is Alex’s response before she snuggles deeper into Lena. It’s more than enough. It’s everything she’s ever wanted.


End file.
